My Way
by iwantmyanime
Summary: Contains both DemXem and MarVex. Whew! I finally finished this one... I had been working on it for awhile! Lots of fluff here, but youget the point lol.


"As if." Xigbar answered as Demyx came into the kitchen. Xemnas had been trying to convince Xigbar to go on a mission to the Under World. "You can't say no! I'm your superior!" Xemnas snapped back. "I don't care if you're superior." Xigbar said smugly. "I don't want to do it, and that's that!" and with that, Xigbar stomped out of the room. Xemnas glared evilly at him as he left. Things like this had been happening to him a lot lately. None of the other members were cooperating. This was HIS organization after all! The inferior numbers should listen to him, number one! Just yesterday Vexen and Marluxia had both back sassed him. He had called a meeting of all the members… Vexen claimed to have better things to do, like his so called 'experiments' down in his lab. Marluxia was too busy pruning both his plants and himself to even show up to the meeting! At this rate, even Sais was going to start disobeying him!

"Umm… Xemnas?" Demyx finally said, meekly. Xemnas turned to face Demyx, still looking extremely annoyed. "Yes, what is it number IX?" Xemnas questioned impatiently. Demyx looked a little scared. "I'll do the Underworld mission… i-if you want me to…" Demyx stared down at his feet. "Will you now…" Xemnas was thinking back to the day before. Demyx had been kind enough to bring Xemnas his cup pf coffee after Luxord had refused. Come to think of it, Demyx was just about the only member who always followed his orders to the tee, except Saix. "Although there was that one time that Saix said no…" Xemnas whispered to himself. "What?" Demyx asked. "Oh nothing!" Xemnas quickly answered. "So you'll take the mission?" Demyx nodded. "Alright then, here." Xemnas handed Demyx a note card. "There are your instructions, now get going!" "Y-yes sir!" Demyx perked up. "Oh wait!" Xemnas grabbed Demyx's arm before he could run off. "Come and see me after you get back to report." Xemnas ordered. "Ok, Xemnas." Demyx smiled as he disappeared into the darkness.

Xemnas poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down in the next room, which the Organization used as a makeshift den. Vexen came into the room, a book and several papers in his arms. Xemnas decided to test out an idea. "Vexen." Xemnas said. Vexen stopped. "Yes Xemnas?" Vexen asked in his icy voice. "I need help with a mission tonight." Vexen raised a thin eyebrow. "My apologies Xemnas, but we've been through this before. You know that I don't go on your so called 'missions.' Besides, it seems that darned pink-haired assassin has tricked me into a date tonight…" Vexen tried to look annoyed as he talked about Marluxia, but Xemnas could tell that he had given in. He ALWAYS gave in. "And why don't you ever go on missions?" Xemnas began. "I'm number one! You should listen to me!" Vexen thought about this. "Well, first of all, you know that I am better suited for the lab, and second, I'm older. Thus, I don't have to listen to you." Xemnas stared at Vexen with an odd expression. He hated it when Vexen brought up the age issue. Although Xemnas was number one, Vexen WAS still the eldest. "You know that's kind of childish." Xemnas commented. "Indeed, and yet it still works." Vexen smiled slyly and stood up, ready to leave the room. "One more question." Xemnas raised his index finger in the air. Vexen sat down again. "And what would that be?" Vexen questioned. "Why is it that Demyx is the only one to obey my every command?" Vexen placed his hand on his chin as he thought. "I would say that it is either because number IX is extremely dumb, or he adores you enough to listen to you." Vexen looked Xemnas in the eyes, a mischievous twinkle in his own bright green eyes. "What?" Xemnas asked, confused. Vexen shrugged. "I believe that your Melodious Nocturne is quite fond of you, but being the shy type that he is, he can't seem to tell you. Thus, he hopes that you will notice him if he does whatever you command." Xemnas looked dumbfounded. "Is this what you do in the lab all day?" Xemnas managed to say. Vexen smiled. "Well, this and other things" Xemnas swallowed hard. "So… you really think that?" "Well, that is what Zexion and I believe. We've noticed that Demyx jumps at the chance to do any menial work task that you have." And with this, Vexen decided to excuse himself from the room. "Although." Vexen shouted from the kitchen. "I would ask Axel and Roxas about this particular subject. They seem to be close to number IX."

A few hours later, Xemnas began searching the castle for Axel and Roxas, hoping that he wouldn't accidentally walk in on one of their 'moments.' …Dear Lord, he didn't want that to happen again… Demyx was still on his mission, so Xemnas knew that he still had time to figure things out. To his surprise he found Roxas roaming the halls, but no Axel. "And where, dare I ask, is number VIII?" Xemnas asked. Roxas looked puzzled. "I'm not really sure, but he's probably off doing something indecent." Roxas shook his head. Axel was always doing 'indecent' things. Either that, or trying to get Roxas alone. Then Xemnas remembered what he had come here for. "Could you tell me something about Demyx?" Xemnas asked. "Um, sure. What do you want to know?" Roxas replied. "Does Demyx ever…uh… talk about me?" Xemnas was actually blushing a little. Roxas took notice of this, but decided to keep it to himself. "Actually." Roxas began. "Demyx has said a few things about you to me." "What did he say exactly?" Xemnas was intrigued. "Do you really want to know?" Roxas asked. Xemnas nodded. "Well, I remember Demyx saying just yesterday that he thought that you were cute, and that he loved it when you had told him 'thank you' after he had done something for you." Xemnas blushed brighter. "H-he really likes me that much?" "Yup. I'm pretty sure that Demyx has something of a crush on you." Roxas added. "Also, I don't think that I've actually ever seen you blush, Xemnas!" Roxas giggled. "W-what?!?" Xemnas's voice rose an octave higher as he spoke. Roxas continued to giggle. "Oh, nothing. You'll have to excuse me, I think I hear Axel shouting my name." and sure enough, Xemnas could hear Axel yelling from down the hall. Xemnas sighed. "What am I getting so flustered for? It's just Demyx, right?" Xemnas shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to gain back his composure. "Where's that darned Schemer? I need to have a word with him."

Xemnas found Zexion reading quietly in the library. He seemed to be looking up past findings to help Vexen on his latest experiment. Xemnas pulled up a chair and sat down beside Zexion. Zexion continued writing down notes. "And to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Xemnas?" Zexion asked calmly. "I wanted you to explain something for me." Xemnas answered. Zexion put down his pencil. "About Demyx?" Zexion turned to face Xemnas. "Wow, you're good." Xemnas commented. "They don't call me the Cloaked Schemer for nothing." Zexion smiled. "You know, it's kind of creepy when you and Vexen smile…It makes me think that you're up to something." "We probably are." Zexion's smile broadened as Xemnas felt a chill run down his spine. "Now about Demyx." Zexion started. "Truthfully, I think that if you gave him enough leeway he'd be all over you in a heartbeat." Zexion stopped. "Well, metaphorically speaking on the heartbeat…" "Enough leeway, eh?" Xemnas was deep in thought. "Demyx should be getting back from that mission of his anytime now, am I right?" Zexion said. Xemnas was suddenly snapped out of thought. Without acknowledging the fact that Zexion had asked him a question, he got up and hurried out of the library and down the hallway to his room, tripping Marluxia along the way. "Hey! There's enough hallway for the both of us!" Marluxia complained as he lay face down on the floor. "Sometimes he makes me want to conspire… " Back in the library Zexion had continued his studies. "I can smell Demyx's scent. Ah, how the plot thickens!" Zexion laughed under his breathe.

Demyx stumbled into his room and plopped down on the bed. "Ugh! I'm beat. Stupid keyblade master…" Demyx had left his door open, and as Vexen passed by, he decided to invite himself in. Demyx opened his eyes to find the Chilly Academic's pale face inches away from his own. Demyx gave a jump of fright. Vexen could be kind of scary when he was that close… or even in the room for that matter. Actually, it wouldn't be that bad, Demyx thought, except as he was lying in bed, trying to get to sleep each night, Demyx could hear Vexen's creepy laughter rising through his vent from the basement below. "W-what are you doing here?!?" Demyx quickly asked Vexen, as soon as he could speak, that is. "The door was open, so I came in" Vexen was trying to be humorous, but Demyx still looked worried. "Oh, don't look so frightened!" Vexen finally said. "I'm not going to do anything to you! I just came in to remind you that Xemnas wants to see you immediately." Demyx suddenly remembered that he had agreed to report to Xemnas after he got back. "Oh, thank you Vexen." Demyx said. "Wait… how did you know that he-" but Vexen had already went on his way. "Odd." Demyx thought. "Vexen doesn't normally even say hello to me in the hallways…" but Demyx decided not to dwell on that thought any longer and just get to Xemnas. Demyx blushed at the thought.

Xemnas was hurrying around his room, trying to tidy up. Axel stood in the doorway smiling widely. "So, Xemmy has a crush?" Axel asked cheerfully. Xemnas blushed and threw a heartless shaped pillow in Axel's general direction, missing. "Aww. Cute pillow Xemmy!" Axel picked up the pillow. "But my Roxas one is better" He walked over beside Xemnas and sat the pillow down on the bed. Axel laid down on the bed, making himself comfortable. Xemnas glared evilly down at Axel. "I just fixed that…" "Compliment him on his music." Axel said calmly. "Fine, just get out of here before he comes!" Xemnas pushed Axel off the bed and out the door. Just then, Demyx was rounding the corner just down the hall to Xemnas's room. Axel gave a thumbs up in Xemnas's direction. "Good luck, Xemmy" Axel said as he walked toward Roxas's room. Xemnas blushed again just as Demyx reached his destination.

"Xemnas?" Demyx asked. Xemnas's blush brightened as he realized that the Melodious Nocturne was right under his nose. Demyx hadn't ever seen his superior blush before, and being Demyx, he wasn't really sure what was causing him to blush now. "What's wrong, Xemnas?" Demyx asked as he placed a hand on Xemnas's forehead. "U-uh… Demyx?" Xemnas stuttered. "Hmm… you don't have a fever." Demyx announced. Xemnas smiled. Demyx was simple, but sweet. "Uh, Demyx. Would you like to accompany me to my room?" Xemnas put his arm around Demyx'x narrow shoulders. And then it was Demyx's turn to blush. "S-sure thing!" Demyx quickly said and took the invitation. Xemnas led Demyx inside and quietly locked the door behind them.

Demyx swallowed hard as he heard the lock click. He turned around to face his superior. "Xem-???" Demyx was cut off by Xemnas quickly pushing him onto the bed. Everything was silent except a soft beating. "Odd." Xemnas whispered as he leaned down close to Demyx ear. "It's claimed that we don't have hearts, and yet, I can hear yours beating almost perfectly." Xemnas sat up and motioned for Demyx to sit on his lap. He was afraid that he had already freaked Demyx out, but Demyx crawled over into his lap. He grabbed Xemnas's chin gently and brought him down for a passionate kiss. Xemnas gave in quickly, and pushed Demyx head back a little to allow him better access to Demyx's sweet mouth. "He tastes sweet…" Xemnas thought. The kiss lasted long enough that Demyx had to pull away for lack of air.

"Wow." Vexen whispered quietly to Zexion and Marluxia, who all seemed to be eavesdropping from outside of Xemnas's door. "Demyx and the superior?" asked Marluxia. "Who would have thought?" finished Zexion. "Maybe they could be the new hot couple…" Marluxia shrugged and leaned dangerously close to the Chilly Academic. "Maybe. But, you know, we're missing our date for this… and personally, I think that we could draw much more attention than they ever could" at that, Marluxia took this chance to catch Vexen off guard. Marluxia crawled closer to Vexen, Zexion watching in amazement. Vexen's eyes widened. "Wait! Marluxia what are yo- Mmmm…" Vexen's lips were soon occupied with Marluxia's. Marluxia continued to push Vexen until they both fell over onto the floor with a thud.

Xemnas looked up toward the door. "Did you hear something?" Demyx smiled and turned Xemnas's head back toward him. "So what if I did?" Xemnas smiled. "Let 'em look." Xemnas pinned Demyx to the bed and began bitting at his neck. "As long as I can still have my way with you"


End file.
